Tsundere x Kuudere? An Akazawa X Kazami (Another) Fanfiction
by The Keyholder
Summary: Akazawa and Kazami, both cold students (and despondent and feeling like a failure due to Yukari's death), unexpectedly finds "love" in one another. Or is it really love? And how could these tsundere and kuudere like one another? This one-shot tries to imagine just that and leaves the rest to you :) Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but the plot is from my fancies.


**Another (Anime) FanFiction:**

**Kazami X Akazawa**

**Inoya Café**

Kazami and Akazawa occupied a table in the far end of the café. The spot was fairly secluded from the public and dim. Akazawa was sipping her favourite—coffee made from Hawaiian Kona Extra Fancy beans while Kazami had a cup of tea. Both wore their standard Yomiyama North Middle School uniforms—classes have just ended and the two went to the café. The mood was sombre and gloomy. It was just as couple of days since Sakuragi Yukari died from the terrible "freak accident."

Finally, Kazami broke the silence, "We used to be here, the three of us. You, me, and Yukari…"

"_Hai_…" Akazawa replied, almost whispering. Yukari's death shook her to her core and gave her a feeling of defeat. _It's my fault; I failed as head of countermeasures_…

"It's Sakakibara's fault! If only he hadn't talked to Misaki. If he didn't break the rules…" Kazami was shaking in anger and sadness.

Akazawa did something unusual—at least for someone like her. She reached out her hand and touched Kazami's shaking hand.

"And where are they? Having fun, I guess! I even heard rumours that Sakakibara visits Misaki's house! While Yukari…Yukari…" tears welled up in Kazami's eyes. Akazawa tightened her grasp on Kazami's hand while her other hand touched Kazami's face. Kazami gave a look of surprise. He looked at Akazawa and saw that she gave him a look of pity and concern. That even surprised him more. Akazawa was a known_ tsundere_, never showing any weakness or emotion. Yet here she was, weak and almost in tears herself.

"_Gomen nasai_, Kazami. I'm the head of countermeasures yet I wasn't able to prevent Yukari's death. I failed in my duty. Yukari is a close friend too. And I know she is special to you…_dakara…gomen nasai,_" Akazawa sobbed. Kazami put his other hand on top of Akazawa's and squeezed it.

"It's not your fault, Akazawa…you did your best…it was really that newcomer's fault," Kazami whispered. Thoughts began forming in Akazawa's mind.

_I kind of like Sakakibara. But if he had not talked to Misaki, the countermeasure would have worked. I like him less. I'm starting to hate him. And Kazami is here, helping me. Would Yukari hate me if…_

An awkward silence descended over the two as their hands touched. After a while, Akazawa withdrew her hands from Kazami's, wiped her eyes and sipped her coffee. "_Gomen e, _Kazami. I shouldn't have done that in front of you…"

"_Daijobou_, Akazawa. I know you're stressed," Kazami replied while giving a little barely visible smile. He reached Akazawa's hand and clutched it. "There is still a whole class to save. We can do this together. For Yukari. For us," Kazami's clutch tightened and his smile was more visible.

Akazawa blushed a little and gave a small smile too, "_Soda ne. Arigatou_, Kazami."

"Let's finish our drinks and go home. I'll take you home," Kazami said. They did just that. After saying thanks to Yuuya's sister, Tomoka, they walked the streets of Yomiyama. Akazawa's arms were wrapped in Kazami's and she was leaning on his shoulder—probably more out of exhaustion though the affection was not absent.

They reached the river and Akazawa tugged Kazami's arms, "_Nanika_, Akazawa?" Kazami asked, surprised.

"Let's stay here a while, I want to see the sun setting, please," Akazawa murmured.

"_Hai_, _nai mondai_," Kazami smiled and they sat on the grass, looking at the sun setting which was also casting orange lights on the water.

After a while, Akazawa lied her head on Kazami's lap, "Is it okay, Kazami?" the boy nodded and they remained that way for a while. Thoughts ran on Kazami's mind.

_Would Yukari feel I'm betraying her? I hope she won't. Akazawa is nice and strong and she's doing her best to save the class. Maybe Yukari won't mind if it was Akazawa…_

Kazami put his hand on Akazawa's hair and stroked her gently as they looked at the skies starting to glitter with stars.

They enjoyed each other's company before going home. Neither of them was sure if their newfound closeness was because of genuine affection or of need or necessity. They didn't bother to find out what it was and remained contented and happy on what they have.

**_FIN_**


End file.
